Crystallization and X-ray diffraction study of semisynthetic nuclease T'. Crystallization, X-ray diffraction and thermodynamic studies on semisynthetic nuclease T' analogues composed of selectively modified synthetic nuclease T-(6-48) with nuclease-T-(49-149). Systematic study of synthetic methods intended to improve the overall yield of peptides required for the proposed studies on the semisynthetic nuclease T' system. Total synthesis, crystallization and X-ray diffraction study of nuclease T'. DTX* ZXA-499*